An Author's Rampage
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: Aiko's death was my least favorite scene in Elfen Lied, let's fix that. (Break the [4th] Walls DOWN!) FINISHED!


**_An Author's Rampage_**

Kaede stood in front of her friend Aiko Takeda, frightened for the first time since receiving her powers, and for good reason.

The only way out was blocked by over a dozen men wearing armor and wielding automatic weapons.

The apparent soldiers trained their weapons on the two girls and opened fire.

Kaede deflected the gunfire with her vectors, but she was still scared, especially of the man who stood in the middle of the soldiers.

He wore a dark blue suit and glasses, and just kept staring hatefully at Kaede. She was used to being hated, but no one, not even Tomoo, looked at her like THAT before.

"Ahh, I'm scared." Aiko clinged to Kaede's shoulder, completely terrified. Kaede heard her attackers planning something, and had to choose between trying to listen in or comforting her friend, she chose the latter.

"It's okay, I'm a witch remember, there's nothing I can't do." As she said this, she doubted it. But it seemed to reassure Aiko.But then her eyes held terror once again.

Before Kaede knew what Aiko saw behind her, her friend pushed her aside and as she fell, she heard a gun being fired.

Kaede felt more fear than ever as she turned around and saw... a stranger standing in front of the two children.

Kaede couldn't believe her eyes, this man was GLOWING, a bright golden light eminated from him. Beneath the glow, he was wearing a strange armor with a black base and a blood red finish, he also wore a short sleeved black unitard with boots and gloves that matched his armor.

He had spiky blonde shoulder-length hair and cyan colored eyes, but what Kaede noticed the most was the two horns protruding from his head.

Before Kaede could react, he pulled his hand from in front of Aiko's chest, placed the bullet he caught on his thumb, and flicked it at the shooter with such force, it killed the man instantly.

Then he turned his attention to the others. They readied their weapons, but didn't fire. Even the one who Kaede had been afraid of was unnerved by the appearance of this newcomer.

"W-who are you, are you a diclonius too?" He asked the newcomer who surprised Kaede again by extending a vector, and startled her by grabbing Aiko by the back of her shirt and holding her in front of him.

The newcomer used his normal hand to remove the girl's violet blue beanie which Kaede had given her because her ears were cold, and then he spoke to the human.

"You. Gutless. Trash... Never before... And never since... Has anyone... Pissed me off as much as you... Chief Director Kurama." The newcomer spoke while staring at Kurama the same way he had been staring at Kaede.

Before the man had a chance to reply, Aiko's saviour put the girl and her hat down, put two fingers on his forehead, and was suddenly behind Kurama.

The vengeful diclonius grabbed the neo-nazi by the throat and killed the other humans with his vectors. Then he walked back towards the frightened children.

"Now then, since this dirt bag failed to introduce himself properly, I'll do it for him." And with that, he dropped said dirt bag from his left hand and punched him in the stomach with his right.

"You already know his name, so I'll skip that part." The diclonius slammed his left fist into Kurama's spine, knocking him down.

"Anyway, someone manipulated this idiot into thinking that dicloni were all born with the sole desire of exterminating the human race just because." He kicked Kurama in the ribs.

"Then his own daughter was born a diclonius and he tried to kill her." He stomped on Kurama's right leg, breaking it above the knee, then kicked him again so he stopped screaming.

"But his wife intervened, causing her own death, I won't get into how, anyway, he decided to have the kid imprisoned for life and constantly be experimented on by mad scientists." He stomped him in the head, knocking him out.

"But of course, he's not to blame for all of this, he's just doing what he needs to in order to protect mankind. And since you're the oldest diclonius he knows of, that means you're the first one to be born. So it's obviously your fault he killed his wife and condemned his daughter to a living hell." He stomped on his right elbow, breaking it and reawakening Kurama, who screamed even louder as his tormentor grinded his foot, severing his arm.

"So, now you know who Chief Director Kurama really is." This time, he did nothing to the broken man and turned his direct attention to his audience. "Any questions?"

"Yeah um, who are you? Are you a diclonius, is that what I am?" Kaede was struggling not to run away from the brutal, blood spattered warrior, but she had to know.

"Yes you are, I... sort of am. You see, someone very powerful pitied you. He is an Author, a creator of universes. But where some Authors have the power to create complete and complex universes, this one can only create parelell universes based on the universes of stronger Authors."

Kaede was stunned, there WAS a god, several, and one of them sent an angel to save her.

"As the Author who created me saw your destiny, he decided to intervene, but Authors only have powers through beings known as Avatars. Mortal life forms with no conscious or awareness. And so he, or rather, I created an avatar from a diclonius and a super saiyan, and it will take too long to explain what that is, so I'll show you."

And with that, I waved my hand, and the story was written with Kaede and Aiko having full knowledge of the saiyan race of Planet Vegeta. When the children opened their eyes again they asked me one more question.

"So, what happens now, are you sending us to Goku's universe?" The thought of Kaede trying to be a Z fighter when the more combative Lucy struggled in vain against Krae'Nakh in my first written story made me laugh.

"Oh hahahahahahaha, Do you really think you could survive there. Even if you didn't encounter Goku, You would surely encounter the villains." Kaede grimaced at the thought of fighting Nappa, Cell, or Majin Buu, and contemplated which death would be worse. Exploding, getting drunk, or being turned into candy and eaten.

"No, don't worry I'll send you somewhere where you'll have a fighting chance." And with that, I snapped my fingers and the two girls dissappeared into smoke

So, tell me my faithful viewers. should I have them appear in the Soul Eater universe, the RWBY universe, or Kenichi the mightiest disciple's universe. And to those reading this who do not know my first story it is titled Elfen Lied Ultimate Tenkaichi. A bit on the nose, I'll admit, but the main character is based off the custom character I made on Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi and I've heard worse names.

"You still suck." Kurama groaned at my feet.

"Ya know, I'm not coming back to this world and I can blow it up." I replied to the half dead jackass that I hated more than any other character in any other universe.

"Bullshit." The jackass groaned, having not been given knowledge of super saiyans.

"It's on you then." I stated, rocketing out of the atmosphere and turning to face the planet.

I stretched my arms out and had two vectors wrap around each of them. My left arm channeled a Kamehameha Wave and my right arm channeled a Final Flash.

"Fiiiinaalll..." I said as I put my hands together in front of me. "Ka. Me. Ha. Me." I said with a rising tone as I turned my hands vertical and brought them to my inner side. "HHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I shouted as I launched the attack and destroyed the planet.

"And now, to finish my current story while the readers vote." And with that, I use instant transmission and conclude this one-shot.


End file.
